<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>itch by parkeritup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686842">itch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkeritup/pseuds/parkeritup'>parkeritup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied Violence, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Poetry, Richie Tozier-centric, this is a poem!!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:54:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkeritup/pseuds/parkeritup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you worried a lot for your age,<br/>more than the other kids did.<br/>and you thought that if you kept talking,<br/>they wouldn't notice (but they did).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>itch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>you worried a lot for your age,<br/>
more than the other kids did.<br/>
and you thought that if you kept talking,<br/>
they wouldn't notice (but they did).</p>
<p>you really worried though,<br/>
that if you crossed your arms and didn't touch him,<br/>
you'd trip over the what-it-could've-been for years,<br/>
and you'd itch your hands till they bleed</p>
<p>so you told him,<br/>
and he sent the dogs after you,<br/>
because no one loves a boy who loves boys,<br/>
and he made sure that you knew.</p>
<p>you didn't itch your hands,<br/>
but boy, did they bleed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come yell with me about reddie on twitter @gayclownmovie i know you want to</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>